


Dominance

by CrazyChickToTheNines



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChickToTheNines/pseuds/CrazyChickToTheNines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version on how Jacob claimed his rightful place as Alpha and Sam in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam: The Mate

JPOV  
“Jacob,  
I am breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you , and she didn't want you to feel obligated in any way. But I know that if things had gone the other way, I wouldhave wanted the choice. I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. I thank you--for her-- for everything.  
\--Edward”

  
I was phasing and running out my back door and through the woods before I even realized it. Phasing is as easy as breathing at this point and it usually helps calm my ever boiling rage. As i ran I'm sort of ashamed to say that it took another couple of minutes before I realized there were other voices besides my own in my head.

  
'I'm so sorry Jake.' Seth said.

  
'Duuuude.' Quil and Embry think simultaneously.

  
'Leech fucker deserves to die.' Paul growls as ready for a fight as ever.

  
There is a chorus of growls and yeps in my head sounding their agreement with Paul's statement. At this moment I'm perfectly ready to agree with them. I want nothing more than to rip his fucking head off, but I know in the very depth of my soul that I couldn't do that to Bella. If she were to break down like she did when he left, there would be no way to bring her back because she would never speak to me again.

  
Through this whole mental analysis of my options the whole pack has been running through the woods in circles psyching themselves up for a fight that probably won't happen. Their constant taunts and jeers were winding me up tighter than a dam spring and all I want to do is run; run until my legs can't carry me any further. I want to fucking escape the madness of this world and loose myself in the simplicity of the animal kingdom where the world is clearly divided between predators and prey.

  
Then it hits me. I don't have to stay here. They can't keep me here. In the eyes of the elders I'm already an adult. I'm going to run, just run until I can't. I'm going to run until I run out of land to run on and then maybe I'll swim till I find more land to run on.

  
'No' a voice says above the others vibrating in my head 'You can't run from your problems Jacob.'

  
“Sam”I growl as I run North towards the Canadian boarder and what will surely bring me peace.

  
'I'm not staying Sam.'

  
'Yes you will.' Sam growls as he runs to were I am.

  
He's not that far away so I begin to pick up my pace in hopes that I can reach the boarder of our land before he gets close to me.

  
'No I won't.'

  
Before I even realize it I am blind sided and knocked into a tree by a huge black wolf. Sam is standing on the ridge above the ditch I was thrown into snapping his jaws and growling. If I weren't also a giant teen wolf I would be scared as all hell, but I am a giant teen wolf and I'm not scared. I manage to stand slowly and shake out my sore limbs when I hear Sam's voice again, this time laced with the double timber of the Alpha.

  
'You will not leave. You will not abandon your tribe and your brothers when there war at hand. You will fight and you will remain on the reservation!'

  
The weight of the Alpha command was like a physical weight placed on my shoulders and my legs folded under me in response. Sam doesn't seem to notice or he doesn't care because he turns his back to me and begins walking towards the usual pack meeting place.

  
'Come Jacob' Sam commands in that stupid timber I am beginning to hate.

  
I slowly get to my feet, climb out of the ditch and follow Sam; fighting the command all the way, though my body still complies. God, I feel like shit. I just want to get out of here and no matter how hard I think it my body can't comply. My body is completely under the control of the Alpha.

  
When we reach the clearing where the rest of the pack has gathered, me following behind Sam with my muzzle as low to the ground as I can get, the pack starts commenting on the Cullen situation. All of their comments are the same as always. Paul wants a fight. Jared is trying to rationalize a fight. Quil and Embry just want to do something. Leah is acting like a bitch. Seth is staring at a butterfly on a leaf. God, we never change.

  
'Stay' Sam commands as he walks away towards his rightful place in the circle of pack brothers.

  
'Dam, Jacob he just made you his bitch.' Quil snickers from beside me.

  
'Quil leave him alone.' Seth whines.

  
'Dude suck it up and get your ass in gear.' Leah grouches.

  
Their voices keep going around and around in my head in a never ending stream of telling me to “suck it up” and to make sure I don't let them down. I just want them to shut up. I want to leave and never look back. I don't want to lie here like “Sam's bitch”. My brain is going a mile a minute trying to figure out a way to get me out of this mess and I'm coming up with zilch. There isn't a thing I can do about it.

  
Sam continues discussing battle strategy with the pack in case the leech breaks the treaty and turns Bella. While Sam talks the only thing I can think of is running away. I'd be perfectly happy to live as an animal for the rest of my life, just like in one of the legends. Only having to eat when I'm hungry, sleep when I'm tired, and pee where ever I want, sounds perfect right now and better yet far away from the human problems of the world.

  
Then it's as if something clicks in my brain. I'm thinking like a human, not a wolf. If I think with my wolf and not with my human side I might be able to find a way out from under the Alpha's command. As I stay rooted in my spot my more basic instincts slowly wake and flex around me. My nostrils flair, my claws unsheathe and sheathe themselves in my paws, and my tail flicks back and forth irritably. All of this pales next to seeing through my wolf's eyes. He sees this command differently. I see this as a situation to run from. My wolf sees this as a challenge to the legacy passed down to me and an insult to my dominance. I am the son of Ephraim Black's son. My father and my father's father were chiefs of this tribe and as such I am the rightful Alpha. This fight is wrong and will only cause harm to the pack. It is time that I claim my birth right and protect the pack. I must also prove my dominance and standing in the pack. He needs to be shown his proper place. No wannabe Alpha is going to hurt MY pack.

  
Slowly I can feel the weight of the Alpha's command weakening as if it were strings breaking. The muscles in my legs twitch as I slowly rise from the place where Sam told me to stay. A growl rumbles through my chest causing all eyes to turn in my direction. It is at this moment that I notice I am the biggest wolf in the clearing. I am at least a head taller than Sam who is two heads taller than everyone else. Clearly I was bred to be Alpha.

  
'Samuel Uley.' I rumble 'This is wrong and I cannot allow you to put the pack in danger.'

  
'You will do as I say Jacob.' He grumbles back with the Alpha timber still evident in his voice.

  
'I am a Black, decedent of the great chief Ephraim Black and I am claiming my birthright as Alpha!' I practically roar before letting out a loud howl causing the other pack members to duck their heads down.

  
All my attention is focused on Sam and how he reacts. I am so focused on him that I don't even notice the other thoughts floating through my head.  
'What do we do???' Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry all question in turn.

  
Jared looks at Paul before speaking the absolute truth. 'You don't want to see this. Run towards Jacob's as fast as you can and when he lunges at Sam phase and keep walking towards Jake's. Paul and I will meet you there.'

  
I don't acknowledge Jared's orders as I am too focused on Sam who has yet to submit to me. I will not stand for this insubordination. It is my birthright and I will claim it. Somewhere in the deep recesses of my mind my wolf understands that Jared and Paul must witness in order to confirm Sam's standing within the pack. After I have won my fight for dominance they will also need to submit and acknowledge my standing as Alpha.

  
I believe Sam knows this and does not wish to give up being the Alpha for he has stood stock still only slightly barring his teeth in my direction for the amount of time it has taken for the others to clear the area. No submission there, but I will get him to submit to me eventually.

  
'You can step aside or be forced aside Samuel. Which is it?' I rumble barring my teeth and snapping my massive jaws in his direction.  
His only response is to growl low in his throat and curl his lip up baring his teeth.

  
A split second passes before we are both lunging at one another and locked in a heated battle for control. My wolf is outraged that someone would challenge him and is fighting viciously in retaliation. Sam is fighting just as dirty. Nipping ankles, kicking ribs, and pulling fur are all part of his tactics. Unfortunately for him I seem to have grown enough to out weigh him and I finally manage to pin him on his back with my massive paws planted on his chest. Above him my teeth are barred and a constant growl is emitting from my mouth. Knowing a lost battle when he sees one Sam leans his head to the side barring his neck to me in complete submission. My wolf howls in triumph and leans forward to nip Sam's neck and acknowledge his submission.

  
As the anger fades and my human and wolf meld back together I begin to notice that my body has reacted rather strangely to this whole ordeal. There is a familiar weight between my hind legs and a need coursing through my body that I slowly begin to recognize. I am confused and Sam is looking up at me with worry seeping out of his eyes.  
'Jacob, finish it. It is your right as victor and Alpha of this pack.' He comments softly. Softer than I have ever heard Sam speak.

  
My body knows what it wants and my wolf knows what it wants, but the human in me can see the loss of dignity this will have for Sam. He can stand to loose some pride, but I am not a malicious person by nature and I will allow him to keep some of his pride.

  
Still planted firmly on top of Sam I issue my first orders as Alpha to Jared and Paul.

  
'Phase, leave, and stay that way.'

  
It is short and leaves much to be questioned, but they follow it anyways. When they have finally walked far enough away I look down at Sam again.

  
'I am your Alpha.'

  
'You are my Alpha.' Sam concedes exposing his neck further.

  
My wolf is howling at me to claim him and show him where he stands so loud that it is impossible to ignore him further. Without anymore hesitation I clamp my jaws around his neck and plunge into his heat. He howls in pain and it is music to my wolf's ears. He is below me. I am top dog. My wolf is finally pleased and decides that it is time he take his leave, so he begins to walk back to the darker recesses of my mind.

  
When he has finally gone I stop all movement and pull out of Sam. Sam whines before slowly shifting back, still pinned beneath me. He looks up at me with his hands wrap around what would be my wrist if I were to phase back and pleads with his eyes. For what I don't know, but I am want to find out.

  
I phase back just as slowly as he did, giving him time to adjust before saying my piece, “You are not to go after the Cullens.”

  
“Yes sir.” Sam whispers with his head tucked into his chest.

  
It is after I have said my piece that I notice our hips still pressed together as well as other appendages.

  
“Something you want puppy?” I ask darkly.

  
Clearly my wolf is still trying to remain in control.

  
“Please.” Sam whines.

  
“What is it you want puppy?” I question as I run my nose along his neck where I bit him previously.

  
“Claim me, please.” He begs quietly.

  
I briefly ponder this notion and internally debate the pros and cons of the situation. Before my brain has a chance to come up with some excuse that the wolf brain would not understand my instincts take over again and I am licking and biting at his neck as my hips rock against his. Sam is writhing below me and moaning in pleasure. My instincts scream at me that he needs me and as his Alpha it is my duty to take care of him.

  
Sam moans my name loudly, pleading for me causing me to snap back into action and to slide my fingers towards his entrance and circle it slowly. Feeling the flesh I so brutally abused earlier. My instincts are the only thing guiding me as I massage and tease his hole and slowly slide one of my fingers within him. I continue to tease while working two more fingers into him knowing deep down that this needs to be done no matter how much he begs... and he is begging.

  
“Jacob! Please!” He whines while I rock three of my fingers within him.

  
I know when I brush his prostate thanks to a loud scream of my name before he grinds himself back on my fingers. A whine of displeasure meets my ears as I withdraw my fingers, while a moan of pleasure greats them when I press the head of my penis against his entrance. His legs wrap around my waist pulling me to him as I slowly sink deep into him. Sam pants below me when I am finally sheathed fully inside of him.

  
“Jacob, please move.” He begs as he rocks his hips against me.

  
I move as he asked, but slowly as I tease his skin further. While I tease his sensitive flesh he writhes and whines below me, desperate to find his release. I notice his hand creeping down his body towards his own arousal and I slap it away. He will get his pleasure from me and me alone.

  
I lean forward to growl against his ear, “Like that puppy? Do you like the feel of my cock sliding into you? I know you like it puppy.”

  
I can see him clenching his teeth and scrunching up his beautiful face from my vantage point and it is one of the best things I have seen in a while.  
“So close.” Sam pants as his arms wrap around my back and his fingernails drag against my skin.

  
I double my efforts pounding into him now with reckless abandon. A normal human would probably have broken something by now. With the way I am pushing him into the ground I can tell he will be sore for a couple of hours at least and I gain a special kind of pride knowing it is because of me.

  
I change the angle of my thrusts slightly and begin pounding into his prostate on every stroke and Sam is whining and begging and moaning beneath me so close to the edge but unable to fall completely into ecstasy.

  
“Cum for me Sam. Show me just how much you like having my cock buried deep inside you.” I growl against his ear before licking his neck again.

  
This has the desired effect on Sam because not even a second latter he is covering our stomachs in his cum and his ass is clenching around my dick painfully. A few thrusts later and I'm cumming with a roar before biting down on his shoulder again to mark him as mine.

  
We lay on the grass in the aftermath with Sam curled against my side. I can feel the tension in his body and huff before addressing him.

  
“What is it?”

  
“Do you know what you did?” He whispers.

  
“I followed my instincts. Claimed my birthright.”

  
“You didn't just claim your birthright. You claimed me.” He whispers softer this time as if afraid to break a spell.

  
“And?”

  
“I am yours now and forever. I no longer belong only to myself. It is a legend the elders don't tell to anyone but the Alpha. I am yours in every sense of the word, in whatever capacity you decide to have me.” He states with a slight wobble in his voice.

  
“You are mine.” I state, mulling over what he just said.

  
“I am.” he acknowledges.

  
“I need you by my side as my mate.” I nod in finality.

  
“Then I am your mate.” Sam says with a smile in his voice and I can already feel the bond solidifying.

  
“We have to go explain know.” I grumble before standing up and reaching my hand back for Sam.

  
“Okay.”

  
Before he has a chance to react I scoop his legs out from under him and catch his back so that I can carry him back to my house.

  
“Everything is as it should be.” I muse as the truth of those words settle in around us as we walk.

  
I have what was destined for me from birth. I am Alpha of the pack. I am dominate over all others. I have my submissive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up: https://www. tumblr. com/blog/crazychick012


	2. Jared: The Beta

The closer we draw to my house the more restless Sam gets in my arms. His writhing is most appreciated when he's underneath me but as I'm trying to walk and remain serious it is not welcome. I growl a quick warning and squeeze my arms around him to put a stop to his fidgeting.

  
“I can walk you know.” Sam huffs, but relaxes in my arms.

  
“No.” I state calmly.

  
“Why?” He questions.

  
I don't answer him as we step out of the woods behind my house. Before I can take another step the pack comes racing out of my house and my dad rolls out onto the deck. When they see Sam and I they all stop dead; as if I had spoken the word. My wolf yips in approval from his place in my head.

  
“Jake?” my dad questions softly.

  
I turn my head in his direction to see his questioning look. Without acknowledging the rest of the pack I cross my backyard to my father, Sam still in my arms. I can feel the tension in the air, but I ignore it as I stand before the chief of our tribe and my father...buck naked and not giving a shit.

  
“We have much to discuss.” He nods before rolling back into the house.

  
I casually walk behind him with Sam shaking like a leaf in my arms. Inside dad avoids the kitchen in favor of the living room and motions for me to sit on the couch. Without removing Sam from my arms I take a seat at one end and throw one leg along the back and one on the floor so that I can set Sam between them. Before he can protest I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him back into me and clamp my teeth on the back of his neck. He instantly melts into me.

  
“I see you have already staked your claim.” Dad comments idly, “And your birthright has been claimed.”

  
I release Sam's neck and nod for dad to continue.

  
“The bond between you two is as strong as any imprint, probably stronger. In the legend the Alpha and his submissive never imprinted after the claim so I don't know if either of you will.” Dad says solemnly, “Jacob, how have you claimed him?”

  
Sam squirms and looks down while I answer, “I have claimed him as my mate.”

  
Dad nods before continuing, “There are only a couple of things left to take care of then.”

  
I interrupt him smoothly, “I know what has to be done. The same way I knew what I had to do to claim my proper place.”

  
“Then I guess I will have to stay inside.” He winces.

  
“That's probably a smart decision.” I nod.

  
“You have matured exponentially since this morning.” Dad compliments with a small smile on his face.

  
“It was necessary.” I murmur before I pick Sam up again and walk outside to were the rest of the pack is waiting.

  
“Phase” I order.

  
I wait until the rest of the pack has phased before setting Sam down on his feet. I send a look his way an he phases as well and I follow shortly after. Sam instantly glues himself to my side and I nudge his muzzle with mine. It's then that I notice the strange quite in my head, but I shrug it off as a perk for being Alpha. Honestly not worried about it and actually glad for the quite.

 

  
A rumble a greeting before the rest of the pack's comments start to run wild.

  
_Holy Shit!_ Embry shouts.

  
_What the fuck?_ Quil questions.

  
_Someone tell me what's going on!_ Seth whined.

  
I growl in warning to stop the onslaught of questions.

  
_I am now the Alpha. I have claimed the position handed down through my blood line and I have claimed what was destined for me._ I shift positions so that I am in a protective stance in front of Sam before continuing. _Come near him and face me. Understood?_

  
A chorus of _yeses_ sound through my head but I can feel the trepidation coming off Jared and Paul in waves. Each edged with a thick undercurrent of anger. Their wolves know that they have just lost standing in the pack while I have gained it. Their wolves don't know anything besides that they need to challenge me and prove they are worthy of their positions.

  
I know the minute Jared decides to challenge me the same way I knew Sam was going to lunge. In the subtle change of his body language. Before He can lunge I manage to nudge Sam in the direction of Seth and Leah.

  
With Sam out of the way I am free to let my inner wolf take complete control and he is more than happy to take the reins and show this puppy where he belongs.

Our fight is just as dirty as my fight with Sam. The only difference is that Jared is putting up even more of a fight. He really doesn't want to be bottom of the totem pole and he feels the need to prove that he deserves his position of power. I can see the dark patches of sweat on his fur and I can feel them on mine. There is blood and dirt and saliva clumping our fur together as we duck and doge each other. 

  
We must have been at this for quite some time and my wolf is beginning to get bored. With one quick kick to the rib I knock Jared to the ground and pin him with my jaws around his neck. I slowly press my teeth into him until he yields by lifting his chin higher yet.

  
_You're going to want to phase and go inside._ Sam states calmly to Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry.

  
_Why?_ They all question.

  
_You don't want to see what's going to happen next._ Sam rumbles.

  
Sam sends a pointed glare in their direction as Jared slowly rolls under me exposing his belly. They finally get the hint when I stand over Jared with my teeth still around his throat. I can practically feel their eyes widen and I know it's because my penis has unsheathed itself.It is an intimidating sight to be sure especially as Jared is not female nor mated to me. I can hear the frantic thoughts running through their heads and Sam trying to get them to leave.

  
_They can stay or they can leave._ I growl. _They'll learn either way._

  
That seems to snap them out of their dazed state and they all phase before running inside the house, presumably to tell Dad what I'm doing. I honestly don't care. Dad knows what's going to happen and my wolf has taken over and decided that Jared is worthy of his position in the pack.

  
My jaws unconsciously clench tighter on Jared’s neck as I slam home into him. I can hear his howl of pain as the lubed passage gives way, but my wolf doesn't care and only has one thing on his mind. My wolf continues to pound into Jared and my jaw relaxes. Jared is as tense as ever underneath me, but this isn't about pleasure this is about dominance. 

I can feel my testis tighten and my completion nearing. The closer I get the harder I pound into Jared. His whines underneath me only serve to drive me closer to the edge. Jared throws his head back barring his neck as he howls. When my end comes I throw my head back and howl loudly before leaning forward to bite Jared's neck one again.

  
I barely register the fact that Jared didn't come and to my wolf it doesn't matter. It's just something my human brain notices before the wolf takes over again. I claimed him and that was the only thing that mattered. He knows his place.

  
A whine from my left breaks me out of my haze and I turn to look at Sam. He's laying on the ground with his head resting on his front paws looking every bit the mate he is. My wolf cries out for him so I walk over and nudge his shoulder with my muzzle. Sam rolls over onto his side and smiles a wolfie smile up at me. The smile is just too cute and I can't help but lick his neck affectionately. Another whine and I'm curled around Sam with my head resting on his shoulder blades in the wolf version of cuddling.

  
Sam and I lounge comfortably on the grass of my backyard and watch as Jared recovers from our fight. He limps a little as he walks over to a shady patch of grass to flop down in and lick his wounds.

  
_You have earned your place._ I state with no emotion in my voice.

  
Jared bows his head in acknowledgment before phasing and limping towards the house where the others are. I can feel the heat radiating off Sam's body and oddly enough it doesn't bother me. By all accounts we should be practically dying with our combined body heat, but it's actually pleasant.

  
_Jake, what about Paul?_ Sam asks as I idly nuzzle behind his ear.

  
_I will handle him when he challenges me. Until then I will stay by your side._

  
Sam lets out a small sigh before snuggling deeper into my massive body. It isn't long before the rest of the pack, minus Jared, come walking out of my back door. A growl is all it takes before the group starts phasing. Another growl and the four lowest in rank duck their heads.

  
“Perfect.” I think to myself.

  
_Jake?_ Leah asks softly.

  
I glance up arching one of my furry wolf eyebrows.

  
_Can we ask what the hell is going on?!?_ She asks getting agitated.

  
I let out a barking laugh before answering. _Yes, feel free to ask questions._

  
Quil is the first to ask a question and then the questions start coming in rapid fire.

  
_What the hell happened?_

  
_Did you just ass rape Jared?_

  
_Why is Sam curled against your side like your bitch?_

  
Sam growls at this question and I nip his neck to keep him in place. He huffs but stays before looking over his shoulder and asking, _Would you like to answer their questions or do you want me to?_

  
_You can answer them._ I mumble as I throw my paw over his stomach and lay down. All the fighting has finally taken it's toll on me.

  
_Sam, you should probably start explaining before someone gets upset._ Jared's voice sounds through my head.

  
He's phased and sitting under a tree, behind and to the right of me, In the place of beta and that is where he will stay while I am in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up: https://www. tumblr. com/blog/crazychick012


	3. Paul: The Warrior

  
I am all but dead to the world as I snuggle against Sam's back. The two fights I've had today have really taken their toll on me and I know I still have at least one more fight to look forward to.

My claws absentmindedly flex where my paw is resting against Sam's fur covered belly at the thought of Paul. Sam hisses at a particularly hard clench and I quickly lick his ear in apology. I can practically hear the wheels working in his brain as he decides how to proceed with the pack's questions. I also know that he can't particularly be happy about having to explain this to the little ones, but I guess because they haven't been partners with their wolves long enough for them to “know” he is just going to have to explain.

  
_This is really awkward and hard to explain._ Sam begins.

  
_It's okay just take your time man._ Embry mentally shrugs as he drops down to relax.

  
_Yeah just please tell me what's going on._ Seth Whines. Getting more and more nervous as the minutes tic by.

  
Sam huffs before snuggling closer to me to begin his explanation.

  
_Our wolves have an established pecking order. That order runs through our blood, but when Jacob decided to let me remain as Alpha instead of claiming what was rightfully his that order was disrupted. Jake was never the bottom of the pecking order even when he first phased and gave up his place. The power that runs through his blood always kept him at the top of the hierarchy even if it looked like I was leading. Essentially I was a figure head. It just took him awhile to figure out that he out ranked me._

  
_Okay I get that. What I don't get is why you're cuddled against Jake like a puppy and why Jared got ass raped as a wolf._ Leah states in annoyance.

  
_I did not get ass raped. I was claimed._ Jared growls dangerously causing a snort to come from my snout.

  
_What the hell does that even mean?_ Quil shouts.

  
_And why are we spending so much time as wolves while not on patrol?_ Seth asks still confused and worried.

  
I sort of feel bad for the guy. He was the last to phase making him the bottom of the pecking order unless he decides to challenge one of the other members for their place. He’s probably worried that he’s next.

  
_Well, this is where it gets messy and I'd rather you just listen to your wolves, but they seem to be separated from your human mind right now._ Sam sighs again trying to gain strength.

  
_Sam?_ Jared questions.

  
_No, no Jared I can do this._ Sam states before cuddling closer. _Look in order to claim his place as Alpha Jacob had to challenge the current Alpha, me, to a fight, win, and give me my new place in the pecking order. As you can see he won and gave me my place._ Sam finishes before burrowing his nose under my muzzle which I happily allow. It seems he has taken to his new place quite well.

  
_Jared._ I state calmly with no inclination as to what I am trying to say, but he gets the message anyways.

  
_Jake has claimed his roll as Alpha and most dominate male of the pack. He has given Sam the place of Alpha's mate and I beta. His animal instincts drove him to claim us as pack in the only logical way how after a challenge. For an animal what he did was perfectly normal and before you go running of to Billy about how that isn't right, all the elders know and this is how it's been done within our tribe for centuries. There is nothing wrong with what Jacob did._

  
_Will we have to...?_ Seth asks form his place, shaking against Leah's side.

  
_No_ Comes my grunt of an answer before going back to having my attention solely on Sam.

  
_As long as you don't challenge him to a fight, you will be just fine and remain in the same standing._ Sam explains.

  
_What would have happened had Jacob always been Alpha?_ Embry questions.

  
_I wouldn’t have had to challenge anyone and would have been able to claim my standing with a simple clapping of my jaws around their throats. Now in the case of beta there would have still been a fight because they would have had to prove that they could be a worthy second in command. Still I would only have had to pin him and clamp my jaws around his neck. I rumble before going back to licking Sam’s neck._

  
_Oh._ The young wolves mumble.

  
Jared picks up again where he left off. _Now as to address the fact that we’re having this conversation as wolves instead of humans, Jacob is stronger in his wolf form and will remain in such a state until after he has claimed the rest of the pack._

  
I grunt my approval before lifting my head from where it has been resting on Sam’s back. I scan each of the unclaimed wolves’ faces before speaking calmly with the air of authority.

  
_Do you submit?_

  
They stare back in confusion before Jared demonstrates what I mean by laying down on his stomach and then rolling onto his back with his neck barred. Leah is the first to understand and quickly follows suit with the others following shortly. My wolf approves. I leisurely climb to my feet and place a paw on Sam’s back, silently telling him to stay where he is. I can feel his and Jared’s eyes on me as I walk towards the pups. I can see Seth’s form shaking in the grass so I quicken my pace slightly.

  
When I am finally standing before them I lower my head and clamp my jaws around their necks first Leah, Embry, Quil, and then Seth. They’re standing in the pack hasn’t changed and there is no reason for it to have changed.

  
Sam whines from his place on the ground where his head is looking back and forth scanning the area.

  
_I know._ I state before walking back over to Sam.

  
_He is the only one left._ Sam states still scanning.

  
_I will take care of that when the time comes. For now I want food._

  
_The clearing?_ Jared asks.

  
I nod my massive head before loping off towards the usual meeting place. I can feel the presence of the pack on my mind, but I can’t hear anyone’s thoughts besides my own and Sam’s.

  
_You can only hear their thoughts if you want to._ He mentally shrugs, _Call it a perk of being Alpha_.

  
_I could get used to this._

  
_It does have great benefits that’s for sure._ Sam yips.

  
_And what kind of benefits might those be?_

  
Before I even finish the sentence Images of what Sam wants are flickering through my mind. Apparently submitting to me is not as hard for him as one would have thought. The most prevalent image is one of himself pushed against a wall with his hands trapped over his head while my cock rams deep inside him.

  
A loud growl rips through me while Sam races ahead of me towards the clearing. If he wants to submit I would be more than happy to chase him down and have him submit.

  
_Oh Samuel._ I sing has I chase after him, leaving the rest of the pack to follow in my dust. _I’m coming to get you._

  
I can hear Sam’s breaths as I gain ground on him. I can smell his scent and it is drawing me in like a moth to flame. His scent gives away what he wants and then a thought flickers behind my eyes and I race forward faster. My wolf is howling to take him and I am not going to deny my inner animal when it's what he wants as well. 

  
When I break through the last line of trees before the clearing I am greeted with a beautiful sight. Sam is in the middle of the clearing facing away from me with his muzzle lowered to the ground and his rump up in the air. His tail is wagging back in forth in a slow teasing rhythm. When his nose catches my sent he wiggles is rump just a little before moving his tail to one side in invitation. My beast physically can’t ignore him any longer. With three leaps I’m mounting him and plunging deep into his slick heat.

  
Sam howls beneath me at the sudden intrusion, but I can feel him rocking back into me. He wants this as much as I do and I would be a bad mate if I didn’t give him exactly what he wanted.

I continually pound into Sam as he whines and whimpers below my powerful frame. Somewhere in the back of my mind I register the other members of my pack close by and that Jared has stopped them from progressing any closer. Honestly I don’t care; all I care about is the currently falling apart wolf beneath me.

  
I can feel his internal muscles clenching around me as he nears his climax and it’s driving me closer to the edge as well. The closer he gets the harder his muscles clench and it’s driving me insane. With a roar I reach my completion and bite down on the back of Sam’s neck sending him over the edge with his muscles clenching around me and milking me for all I’ve got.

 _I'm going to get you with pups yet._ I growl into his ear before giving it an affectionate nip. 

Sam Shivers below me before collapsing.

With Sam panting on the ground I slowly extract myself from him and curl around his body with my head resting on the back of his neck.

  
_I could get used to this._ His brain sluggishly states.

  
_Jesus what is this the fucking animal planet?_ Quil jokes as Jared leads the rest of the pack into the clearing.

  
_Get used to it._ Sam grumbles from against my chest.

  
_I’m hungry._ I idly comment before flopping my head down on the grass.

  
_I could go for some hunting. What about you Seth? Been awhile since we’ve had some sibling time._ Leah asks as she sits down next to her brother.

  
_Sounds cool with me._ Seth says licking his chops.

  
_I guess since Jake isn’t phasing back neither are we right?_ Quil asks.

  
_I do believe you would be correct my esteemed friend._ Embry states with a faux British accent.

  
Sam snorts loudly and wiggles while my claws flex against his belly.

  
_Jared._ I grunt out.

  
_Already on it friend._ Jared agrees with a smile in his voice.

  
It’s still creepy that Jared understands what I’m trying to say with only one word, but I definitely have the right person as beta.

  
_Alright pups let’s leave the love birds alone and get some grub._ Jared barks out as he rounds up the young ones and heads off in search of food.

  
When they have all left Sam and I continue lounging in the sun like the wolves we are. He fits perfectly against me with my leg wrapped around his belly holding him close. I never thought I would be mated to another man, but I’m okay with how events have turned out. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realize that if Bella Swan hadn’t have chosen the leech over me I wouldn’t be here and I’m glad she did.

  
_Quit thinking so hard._ Sam grumbles. _I’m trying to nap here._

  
_I’m thinking about you. Why would you want me to stop thinking about you?_

  
_Oh, well in that case carry on, but can you do it a little quitter?_

  
An affectionate nip to his ear causes a wolfie chuckle to escape him. Before I can stop him Sam is up and dancing around the clearing like a puppy. He seems so much lighter and care free than he did before.

  
_You look like a puppy._

  
Sam stops and stares at me like a deer caught in the headlights. _I look like a what?_

  
_You look like a puppy. You’re step is lighter and you’re bouncing around._

  
_I’m finally where I’m supposed to be._

  
I raise a furry eyebrow in his direction asking him to elaborate.

  
_Jacob I was never supposed to be Alpha. I didn’t know where I was supposed to be in the pack and part of me was scared shitless when you had to give me my place. You could have made me omega, but you didn’t. You gave me my proper place. Deep in my heart I know this is where I was supposed to end up._ He calmly explains as he takes up his place against my belly again.

  
_I’m glad you are okay with this._ I mumble as I lick Sam’s neck and muzzle.

  
_Do you even know that you’ve been grooming me every chance you’ve gotten since you claimed me as yours?_

  
_All I know is that my wolf is telling me to keep licking you._

  
Sam snickers before settling his head on the ground.

  
Before long the rest of the pack returns dragging five large deer with them. Jared quickly drags the one he has closer to Sam and I without invading our space while the others settle around in a loose semicircle. Each of the wolves sits on their haunches next to their catches.

  
I can feel my wolf directing my conscience to eat first. I nudge Sam softly with my muzzle before standing and biting into the neck of the deer. Sam quickly follows my lead prompting the others to eat as well.

  
About halfway through my meal and my nose catches a familiar scent. My head shoots up with meat still hanging between my teeth. A growl works its way through my throat and my claws extend and dig into the earth underneath my paws.

  
_Jacob?_ Sam asks worriedly as Jared looks around the clearing at the tree line.

  
_He’s here._ I growl while looking towards the spot in the tree line where I know Paul is hiding.

  
I don’t have to wait for long before Paul is slowly walking out of his hiding place. His nonverbal cues all point to a wolf who wants to be part of the pack, but whose desire to be dominate keeps him from submitting.

  
The other wolves stop their eating when they notice Paul’s scent. I can see their nerves in the way their tails twitch and their shoulders bunch.

  
_I need to know my place._ Paul grumbles, but straightens his head.

  
My wolf sees this for what it is. His body language is screaming challenge and my wolf is ready to accept his challenge.

  
_You know what has to be done._ I state as I subconsciously shift to put Sam behind me.

  
The rest of the pack slowly back towards the edge of the clearing and Jared takes my place in front of Sam while I begin to prepare for Paul’s inevitable pounce. His desire to fight is different than Jared’s. Where Jared was fighting to prove he was worthy of a position he already occupied, Paul is ready to fight to claim a higher position.

  
Slowly I let my baser instincts take over. My claws come out and I bare my teeth. I see him leap before he actually does. I’m completely prepared for a vicious fight, but to have to fight Paul after already going through two challenges I am not as quick as I should be and he manages to sink his teeth into my shoulder. I can feel the blood run through my fur as I leap and doge Paul’s attacks. He is completely insane with his attacks. He isn’t thinking about what he is doing, only following instinct. I have to shut off Jacob and follow the wolf, but in my exhausted state it is becoming harder and harder to defend myself.

  
_You can’t let him win. Sam’s voice filters through my head. If you let him win we become his. Jacob Black you are the rightful Alpha. You may be tired but you belong as Alpha he does not._

  
Sam’s voice manages to give me the extra boost I need so with a vicious snarl I launch myself at Paul’s back. With my weight and the momentum of my leap combined Paul’s legs buckle. I can feel him struggle underneath me and I know what needs to be done in order for him to fully submit to me and my blood line.

  
_Do you yield or do I have to make you yield?_ I growl into his ear as I increase the pressure on his back.

  
Paul's only response is to growl and snap his jaws. My wolf sighs wanting this to be over with already. I could be doing far more wicked things to my mate, but instead I have to teach this puppy where he belongs.

  
All of a sudden Paul has shaken me off and into the trunk of a tree. He is panting with the effort that took and I am trying to regain the breath I lost when I hit the trunk. Then in a blink of an eye we are lunging at one another again with snapping jaws. I can see the fur flying and hear the yelps of pain, but none of it really registers to me. The only thing on my mind is that fact that Paul must submit to me. Paul rushes me again and I see a weakness in his attack and I go for it.

  
He flies over me as I skid underneath and behind him. Then as fast as I can I scramble to my feet and run at his back. I leap the last couple of feet to Paul and pin him to the ground once again. Without giving him time to recover I sheath myself inside him. He howls in pain, but it falls on deaf ears as my wolf continues to pound into him.

  
Paul's howls of pain slowly lesson as he loosens and within minutes he is panting underneath me. I can smell the minute his scent changes from anger to lust. As soon as his scent changes his body language changes. His rump rocks back against me and his claws grip the earth creating deep gouges.

  
I can see the war within him. He knows what he must do and it is killing him to fight it, but he doesn't want to be the bottom of the pecking order and is deathly afraid that that is where he will end up.  
When Paul finally bares his neck to me I quickly clamp my jaws around it and slow my brutal pace to one designed to create pleasure not pain. As Paul's arousal spikes higher and his muscles clench around me my jaws clench tighter and my arousal climbs as well.

  
_Samuel when I'm done here we're going home._

  
Out of the corner of my eye I notice Sam shiver before my attention is drawn back to the kneeing Paul. His total submission causes my testicles to tighten painfully before I finally give in and explode deep inside Paul. My jaws tighten further drawing blood from Paul's neck, but not enough to kill him, just enough to illustrate my point.

  
When I finish emptying myself I withdraw from Paul and walk towards the rest of the pack.

  
_He is one of us. See that the warrior is taken care of appropriately._ I address to Jared before turning to Paul, _Welcome back brother, protector._

  
Paul gives a small nod in acknowledgment of his place within the pack. He is the warrior and fourth in rank behind Sam and Jared. There is no need for anymore fighting and right now I just want to go home and curl up with my mate.

  
Without further comment to the pack I walk over to Sam and nip his flank.

  
_We are going home._

  
_I can deal with that._ Sam says with a wolfie grin and his tongue lolling out of the corner of his mouth.

  
_Close your mouth or I'll be forced to put it to a better use._

  
_Feel free to do so anyways._ Sam comments as he flicks his tail invitingly.

  
_Home now._ I growl with another nip to Sam's flank to get him to move before sending a thought Jared's way, _See that we aren't bothered for any reason unless it is an absolute emergency until tomorrow morning._

  
_Yes sir_. Jared says while picturing himself saluting me as I run home behind Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up: https://www. tumblr. com/blog/crazychick012


	4. Sam: Forever

  
When we finally reach the edge of the woods surrounding my house I phase with a tired sigh and begin walking towards my back door as naked as the day I was born. I can see Sam at the tree line struggling to slip on his shorts and I can't help the laugh that escapes me.

  
"Hey you'd be sore too." He huffs when he finally clothes himself and walks towards me.

  
"Still funny." I smirk before walking inside.

  
My head swivels on instinct and I catch Dad sitting in the living room with a game on the TV before walking towards my room. There isn't a word exchanged between us as Sam and I walk down the hall to my room.

  
Once in my room I grab a duffle bag out of my closet and begin throwing all manner of clothes in it. I'm not even paying attention to what I'm grabbing at this point and Sam is reclining on my bed like it is a thrown.

  
"Going on a trip?" He asks

  
I grunt and continue grabbing clothes, "I don't know about you but I don't want my father in the next room when I'm pounding into your beautiful ass."

  
Sam swallows slowly with his mind clearly focused only on what I just said. I know he wants the same thing I want, but like I said I don't want my father hearing that. It's bad enough that he knows what I had to do in order to claim what is mine, but he doesn't need to hear or see it.

  
When I've grabbed everything I can think of I haul Sam up and out of his lust induced haze so that we can get the fuck out of here.

  
"Your house better be empty for the next twenty four hours." I practically growl as we make our way towards the front door, "Or your visitors are going to get a very rude surprise."

  
Sam bites his lip and walks faster tugging me along. I love that he's so eager, but I have a little business to attend to first.

  
"I'll be out in a minute I have some business to attend to first."

  
"Hurry." He whines.

  
I watch as Sam takes my duffle bag out to the car and sits in the drivers' seat waiting for me before I take a seat in the armchair next to my father.

  
"The pack is all claimed?" He questions softly.

  
"All is as it should be." I answer back.

  
"The tribe is safe then." He murmurs.

  
"Dad, I'm not going to be home for a couple of days, at least." I mumble while rubbing the back of my neck.

  
I may be the big bad and all powerful Alpha now, but dam the man is still my father and he makes me nervous.

  
He chuckles lightheartedly before patting me on the shoulder, "Thanks for the consideration and I'll be fine. You know Sue won't let me starve."

  
And now we're back to normal, "That woman wouldn't let a rabid bear starve. She doesn't have a malicious bone in her body."

  
"That is the truth." He suddenly turns to me with a serious but kind smile and says, "Jacob, I love you and you are right where you should be and with whom you should be."

  
"Thanks dad."

  
I give him a quick hug before heading out to where Sam is waiting impatiently for me. He looks like he's ready to explode. His shoulders are hiked up so high they almost touch his ears and I can see the white on his knuckles from my front porch. I can't keep him waiting any longer so I quickly climb into the passenger seat.

  
"Let's get out of here." I state calmly as I lay a possessive hand on his knee.

  
Without further encouragement Sam is pulling out of my driveway and speeding off in the direction of his house. I shouldn't really call it a house because what we pull up in front of looks more like a large log cabin. I can't help the whistle that escapes me as we walk towards the front door.

  
"Built it myself." He mumbles sheepishly.

  
My eyes pop out of my skull and my jaw drops. I'm pretty sure I look like a cartoon character as I ask, "How the hell did you find time to build this!?!"

  
“Well I needed to do something to keep me sane.” He shrugs as he opens the door, “Just wait till you see the inside.”

  
Without further words we walk through his front door and my jaw drops again. The inside is just as beautiful as the outside. It’s a small, cozy little cabin in the woods. The inside is decorated with modern furniture with little touches of our ancestors scattered throughout.

  
“It’s beautiful, but you know the only thing I want to see is your bedroom.” I mumble into his shoulder as my arms wrap around his waist.

  
Sam rests back into my chest with a sigh.

  
“I want to kiss every inch of this bronzed skin I’ve been staring at since we phased. I’m going to enjoy taking my time with you just so I can hear all the different noises you make.”

  
He groans loudly as his head drops back on my shoulder.

  
I drop my voice low and seductive against his ear, “Samuel, show me your bedroom.”

  
I can feel the shiver that travels through him before he tries to pull away and walk towards the back of the cabin. Instead of walking out of letting him walk out of my arms I keep my body glued to his back and walk with him. As my hips shift against him while walking I can feel the shivers travel up his spine and hear the delicious whimpers escaping his lips. At the end of the hall Sam stops in the doorway of a room done in mostly navy blue, but what catches my eye is sitting right in the center.

  
“A four-post bed? Really?”

  
Sam shrugs, still pressed against me, “I like to indulge a little so sue me.”

  
“Well why don’t we find out how strong your little indulgence is?” I growl low before giving Sam’s neck an affectionate nip.

  
Sam turns in my arms and wraps his around my neck. I lean down to kiss him long and deep. He tastes divine and I can’t stop the growl that comes from deep in my throat. I can feel Sam’s smirk against my lips as he walks backwards bring us closer towards his bed.

  
When we finally reach his bed Sam falls backwards bringing me on top of him. Sam moans loudly underneath me as our hips shift and our kisses grow more heated. I’m in no hurry to move from where I am and Sam doesn’t seem to mind. With a whine Sam wraps his legs around my waist and rolls his hips up into my evident arousal.

  
“Jacob please!” He moans loudly as he tosses his head back.

  
A growl rumbles through me as I kiss down his neck to his shoulder where my bite mark from earlier is still visible. My hands dance along his skin until they reach the waist band of his shorts. At this point I have never been so grateful that we spend most of our time in cutoffs. Any more clothes and I would be ripping them off like the wolf I am.

  
Sam lifts his hips as I drag his shorts over his hips unintentionally rubbing against my erection. With every grind of his hips, brush of his hands, and gasp that leaves his lips my animal bubbles closer to the surface. My animal demands I claim him again and again until he’s too exhausted to move.

  
“More!” He groans and then whines in disappointment as I sit up to remove my own shorts.

  
“Shhh patience Samuel. Good things come to those who wait.”

  
A moan rips forth from Sam’s throat as my fingers wrap around the base of his cock. I slowly slide my hand up his shaft and flick my wrist at the top. My eyes watch his face as it contorts in pleasure. He is beautiful when he is lost like this.

  
As my hand continues its slow torture I reach over towards his bedside table where I instinctively know his lube is kept. While he is busy drowning in the sensations my hand on his cock is giving him my other had works its way towards his needy hole.

  
When a finger breeches his hole a gasp escapes his parted lips and I am almost lost in the lust shining through his eyes. I slowly work my finger in and out of him as he relaxes. I slide another finger inside of him and hook my fingers to reach his spot. Sam gaps and groans loudly.

  
“Jacoooooob!” Sam moans wantonly, “Now!”

  
Who am I to deny him want he so badly wants? I quickly work another finger in and stretch him a little further before slicking my own cock and lining myself up just right.  
Apparently my Samuel has grown impatient with my teasing because when my head just brushes his hole he leans up on his elbows and practically growls at me.

  
“If you don’t put that thing in me this instant I’m going to kill you!”

  
I lean down to capture Sam’s lips in a hungry kiss as my hips push forward and sheath myself deep inside him. Sam gasps against my lips at the sudden intrusion before letting out a long lust filled moan. It doesn’t take long before we have found our rhythm and Sam is rocking back to meet my thrusts.

  
I can feel his walls clench around me as his muscles tense. His moans are defining at this point and I’m sure there are going to burses on our skin for at least an hour even with the wolf healing.

  
“So close.” Sam pants as his fingernails scrap down my back.

  
I pick up the pace of my thrusts and wrap my fingers around his shaft to stroke him in time with my thrusts. I’m so close and I can tell Sam is too.

  
With a roar I cum deep inside Sam as my teeth clap down on his shoulder sending him over the edge as well. As his body quivers underneath me and his walls flutter around me I pant above him. I can’t even summon the energy to move and judging by the way Sam tightens his arms around my shoulders he doesn’t want me to.

  
“Stay.” He mumbles sleepily into my shoulder.

  
“I’m not going anywhere. I have claimed you as my mate and I’m not giving that up.” I grumble in response as we drift off to sleep in what will become **OUR** bed.

  
_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up: https://www. tumblr. com/blog/crazychick012


End file.
